1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a milling cutter and cutting insert for milling a metallic work piece, such as aluminum, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a high-speed milling cutter and an indexable cutting insert that includes a pair of angled sidewalls extending from the bottom surface that wedges the cutting insert against the radial seating wall of the insert pocket to minimize or eliminate movement of the cutting insert and the resulting bending moment and shear forces on the insert mounting screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milling cutters for performing machining operations on metallic work pieces are well known in the prior art. Such cutters typically comprise a cylindrical or disc-shaped body which is detachably connectable to a rotating drive shaft. A plurality of cutting inserts are mounted around the outer periphery of the cutter body for producing a series of metal-shaving cuts on a work piece. In operation, such milling cutters are typically rotated at speeds of several thousand rpm while a metal work piece is engaged with the inserts in the cutter body.
Recently, there has been an increased demand for milling cutters capable of operating at rotational speeds far in excess of several thousand rpm. The advantages associated with such high-speed milling include a faster cutting action which results in a higher metal removal rate on the work piece, a reduction in the cutting forces applied to the cutting inserts by the work piece, and a smoother final cut. Such reduced cutting forces protract the operating life of the inserts, not only reducing the costs associated with insert replacement, but also the amount of downtime necessary to reorient the cutting edges of indexable inserts. The cost and time of fixturing is also reduced because higher cutting forces require more elaborate and more rigid fixturing to achieve desired accuracy.
As a result of these advantages, a high-speed milling cutter not only lowers machining costs while increasing productivity, but also enhances the quality of the final machined work piece since the cutting action is smoother, and leaves a better finish. It will be appreciated that the substantial increase in rotational speed necessary to obtain all the aforementioned advantages also results in a substantial increase in the centrifugal forces generated in the body of the cutter. Generally speaking, the centrifugal force Fc is dependent upon the mass (m) of the cutter body supporting the cutting insert, the length of the radius (r) of the cutter body, and the square of the angular velocity (Ω) of the body. The relationship between these parameters may be expressed in the equation Fc=(mΩ2) (r). The fact that the centrifugal force (and hence tensile stress) on the cutter body increases with the square of the angular velocity has, up to now, posed a substantial obstacle in the development of a milling cutter capable of operating at speeds higher than several thousand rpm. A milling cutter rotating at 10,000 rpm would have 25 times more centrifugally induced tensile stress along its periphery than when it was operated at 2,000 rpm. If the same cutter is spun at 20,000 rpm, it would have over 100 times more centrifugally induced tensile stress.
In addition, the substantial increase in rotational speed necessary to obtain all the aforementioned advantages also results in a substantial increase in the centrifugal forces generated on the inserts of the cutter. Specifically, the centrifugal forces tend to cause the inserts to become unseated from the insert pocket during high-speed milling operations. Thus, there is a need for a high-speed milling cutter capable of operating at high speeds, for example, about 20,000 rpm that securely and positively retains the cutting inserts within the insert pockets of the cutter body. Ideally, such a high-speed milling cutter and cutting inserts should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and should utilize inexpensive, readily replaceable cutting inserts so as to minimize both the cost of fabrication and operation of the device.
Finally, the art of machining materials such as aluminum teaches that the trend is for incorporation of vacuum systems to rid the work area of cut material (chips) in the immediate vicinity of the tool. These systems are quick to clog if the shape and/or size of the chips are not controlled to manageable levels. Thus, the successful tool will be one whose insert topography generates the controlled chip.